One prior approach for semiconductor packages having limited modularity uses discrete components like switches to provide some modularity, or designing a large substrate with separate regions for connecting different components, and then only connecting the desired components to the regions of interest, which results in wasted substrate real estate. Both of these approaches have the expense of added size and cost due to the un-utilized substrate areas and the additional discrete components like switches that need to be purchased and assembled.